disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dream Bat In the Brownies
'A Dream Bat In the Brownies '''is the 58th episode of Season 9. Summary The Octonauts, Sheriff Callie, Peck, Toby, Miles, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Sofia, and Captain Jake find a little dream bat on a plate of the Vegimals' brownies. Although their friends are freaked out by this encounter, Captain Jake, Kwazii, Sofia, and Callie try to convince them that bats, like little dream bats, are nothing to be afraid of. Plot The episode begins in the Fantasy Forest as the Disney Junior Club crew heads back to their magical treehouse before dark because Tunip and the Vegimals have finished baking their brownies. Unbeknownst to them, a small dream bat flies after a mosquito and ends up in his brownie pile. Tunip brings his plate of brownies for the rest of the crew to partake. But when Captain Jake takes his turn for the brownies, he grabs the dream bat. After realizing this before it is too late for the dream bat, Captain Jake names the dream bat Pint-Size because the tiny dream bat is no bigger than Captain Jake's hand. At first, the rest of the gang is not thrilled with the new little bat, especially Peck who calls him a very mean name, but as the pirate pals mention the feeding nature of bats, including little dream bats, which eat mosquitoes like little brown bats, all except for Peck change their thoughts on bats. Sofia creates a Dream Bat Power Disc for Kwazii and Captain Jake. After activating their Magical Creature Power Suits, Captain Jake and Kwazii shrink with Kwazii's shrinking magic and follow Pint-Size as he flies out the treehouse. Captain Jake and Kwazii follow Pint-Size to a dead, hollow tree with little dream bats inside after successfully evading a few predators. They quickly fall asleep, along with all the other dream bats inside the tree. Meanwhile, at the treehouse, Peck reluctantly decides to check on the pirate pals. However, he finds out that a storm is passing over their location. Then, a lightning bolt strikes the tree with the dream bats inside, splitting it in two. Heartbroken about the dream bats' situation, Peck admits that they have to do something to save them. Captain Jake and Kwazii think of bat boxes just after the sun comes up and the dream bats flying away. They call on the Disney Junior kids all over Disney Junior Island and around the world for help and send them each a bat box blueprint. The plan works, and dream bats begin roosting in the bat boxes. Even Peck builds one for Pint-Size, who returns to the treehouse and roosts in it, ending the episode. Characters * Kwazii * Captain Jake * Sofia * Sheriff Callie * Miles * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Peck * Toby * Captain Barnacles * Peso * Tunip * Vegimals Fantasy Forest animals * Dream Bat * Regular mosquito * Regular bass * Snowy Owl * Falconch * Racmoon Trivia * This episode is similar to ''A Bat in the Brownies from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Magic Category:Wild Kratts Category:Episodes focusing on Sheriff Callie Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes where Kwazii uses his powers Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Peck Category:Episodes focusing on Toby Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Izzy Category:Episodes focusing on Cubby Category:Episodes focusing on Skully Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on Tunip Category:Complete Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Fantasy Forest creatures Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons